The Scent of Fruit
by Secret-Universe
Summary: Long story short, Knuckles got caught sniffing Bowser's socks. First slash fanfic I've made. Love it or Hate it, I'm just glad I made this. Possible OOC. enjoy


_**In the Shopping arena, Olympics**_

"So, Amy, what do you think?" Sonic asked briefly, pulling on a lifejacket hanging nearby. "Everyone knows I still can't swim."

"I just count on instincts for swimming," replied the two-tailed kitsune. "Besides Sonic, it's a trademark to everyone else."

"Boys," Amy pulled out her shopping list and carried a shopping basket with her, "Remember what we're all here for, because we'll all need it."

Knuckles kept quiet among his friends for a reason. The last event, skating competition, didn't turn out so well due to the fact Bowser's team had won first in the race. But the strange thing was, it wasn't like the Koopa had cheated or anything… someone else had for them. He knew who clearly.

Sonic rubbed his lower stomach a bit, "So when does lunch hour start again? I'm pretty sure they're selling chilidogs again this year."

"I'm just hoping for some warm soup." Tails quietly chanted to himself, "_Me likey soup, me likey soup…_"

"Okay, both of you." The candy colored hedgehog glared at them with a bit of annoyance. Sure she liked the Team Sonic as brother-like friends, mostly Sonic as her 'boyfriend' but they did tend to cross the line every so often. Knuckles felt some stares coming his way, and he frowned heavily.

"…And?"

"I think there's something we should discus about first hand."

"Chicken soup?" Tails inquired.

"Chili dogs!" said Sonic.

"The pizza?" Knuckles decided to point out.

"…What happened in the skating race," Amy squinted hard at the crimson Guardian. "So what's the big catch here Knuckles? You and Bowser were almost tied and you just…"

"Nothing happened." He insisted, "Just. Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing to the rest of us. He was crossing ahead; you were nearly there and…"

"You act as if tripping over one's feet is a big deal." Sonic butted in.

Few people looked their way, some in interest to possibly know why they let Bowser win in the first place and some in disappointment since they kind of knew who let the other team get first place. Knuckles really didn't want to have conversation about the whole subject. One, wasn't it for fun and games? Two, he did trip but not on purpose. Three… it was the hardest to mention and for all good reason.

Luckily, it was forgotten by other reason.

"So how can you avoid tripping over one's feet?" Tails slightly sneered, his bushy tails swinging back and forth. A few girls were heard squealing in the background due to this.

"I'm the fastest on land, that's enough for me." Sonic smirked.

"I'm the fastest at getting a few girls." Tails admitted.

"The only reason they'd go for you is because of your double-twin tails." Sonic then chuckled to himself, to see if his little bro would think of a good comeback.

"Well, I'm not the one attracting men!"

"Excuse me?" Sonic blinked, "Since when did I attract guys? That's only because the fans do all that."

The only reply the fox had left was a tongue stick-out and a pout. Knuckles decided to excuse himself from all this and he quickly left the small group. He had to take his mind off of things for a while… he hoped.

"So, Amy. When do we get to the part about chilidogs?" the cobalt hedgehog grinned in delight.

"After we've done the shopping," smiled Amy in return. "Now then, just to see where we start, and…"

"Hey!" Tails suddenly blurted out, "The only reason anyone pairs Sonic with guys is for popularities!"

Sonic slapped his own face.

* * *

Knuckles continued walking along alone, deep in thought as he past by the lockers. He stopped by his, unlocked it and pulled out his favorite childhood hat. It was similar to the hat of Indiana Jones and was decorated with stars. He even smiled at a familiar burn mark from years ago with Metal Sonic. He brushed it off, placed it on his head and started to continue onward but halted when he looked back.

A locker was still open and had a basket full of clothing next to it, blocking the entrance and also thick black writing on the door. Knuckles had to squint a bit, as he read the words;

"**Property of King Koopa."**

He found himself in a mix, keep going or at least get a peek. _Catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go…_no that didn't help either. Damn it. What to choose already? Well he had to admit one thing… he had been getting weird feelings lately, the kind of where you should be liking opposite gender but also be curious about the same as yourself… and it mostly had to do with Bowser. Not sure why, but that's what his instincts were telling him. But if he got into another mess of sorts…

_Sniff something._

"Huh?"

_Just sniff something of his and then you run._

The voice in his head, seemed to want him to do this or at least get in over with. A few feet closer to the king's locker… why did he have to feel so damn paranoid?

_Closer… almost there…_

Knuckles felt his hands reach out… he was so close to touching the door barely… just barely.

_TOUCH IT!_

Knuckles nearly tripped over the basket of laundry, gripping onto the swinging locker door. There, he made it. Now… to sniff something? His eyes fell upon the laundry.

_Just take anything, you'll be fine._

He had to pick carefully, now or never was the main problem for him. Not a shirt… he doubted Bowser even wore pants… socks? Socks sounded like a good started but he kept feeling paranoid. At some moment, somewhere, the giant turtle creature was going to show up… or maybe one of his friends. He'd never be able to hear the end of it if that happened. Keep it together, he told himself, you'll be fine, just make a quick sniff-and-run, then you'll be happy… maybe.

Reaching in slowly, he pulled them out… two thick smelly socks. He stared a while, clutching them in his shaking grasp. He wasn't even sure if he could do this but he was this close.

…_do it._

"But…"

_Just do it. You wanted this, you got yourself into this._

"This is Bowser we're talking about. Who knows how he'll react. I just don't…"

_I said sniff the damn things!_

He growled in frustration and quickly brought them to his face, expecting a full time big disgusting smell.

…wait, was that…? It wasn't a big bad scent… in fact, it was… it was like… oranges, fresh ripe oranges scent… and was that also mango? Knuckles was more then surprised by this, to think he felt nervous for nothing. He soon forgot about the whole running gig and continued breathing in the smell, as if back home on his Island. The smell of fresh fruit… he became trapped in his own little world…

…completely unaware of a large shadow coming up right behind him.

_Run, idiot…_

"Hmm?"

_YOU MORON, RUN FOR IT!_

"Hello, Dreads."

He literally haven't prepared himself for someone else to speak from right behind him. He practically jumped, snapping back into a reality he didn't want to face right now, squeezing the socks in his grip as if for dear life. After trying to settle down his nerves, he turned slowly to face the one person he seriously didn't want to confront, not now…

"…B-Bowser!" Knuckles found himself stammering idiotically, seriously embarrassed, "D… Didn't hear you come in."

"Meh, came out of the showers early, the hot water wasn't working." Bowser then crossed his arms with a smug look on his face, but he was also a bit curious as well as he got to the point of the solution, "So… any reason you're in my laundry, sniffing my new scented socks?"

Knuckles gulped. Well that explained the smell of oranges and mangoes, but to find a way out of this…" Well, you s-see…"

_Sonic._

"Sonic!" Knuckles repeated what the voice had told him, "Sonic, he… he dared me!"

The Koopa frowned, snatching the socks out of the Guardian's hands. Knuckles should've felt relived but somehow… he didn't feel satisfied.

"Yeah well, the dare seems to be over now, so if you'll excuse me, my team is waiting for me." He turned to leave.

By instinct he didn't even know he had, Knuckles launched forward to grasp the socks once again, calling out against his will, "No wait!" he saw Bowser looking at him and the position he put himself in again. Damn, he was having really bad luck today. He didn't know what to think since the voice had practically abandoned him in this state as if to say '_you're on your own, dude._'

"Uh…"

"…" Bowser continued staring blankly but then out of nowhere, he grew a grin that got wider, much to Knuckles' alarm. He braced for whatever the Koopa had in mind, but he still didn't expect Bowser to pulling the socks forward along with Knuckles so that the Koopa had him on his knees and reached a hand right behind his back. The echidna cringed yet shivered at the touch and only stared up at Bowser, who stared back still with a grin upon his face.

"Is this why you let me win the race?"

Knuckles went wide eyed. Bowser knew about that? And that he did it? He quickly let go and shrunk backward, just to keep away at good length. "That's just stupid! Not everyone saw that happen!"

"My team hasn't." Bowser started walking closer, as Knuckles got back to his feet, "But I suppose there's a full explanation for this and such else."

Knuckles just kept his distance, "Yes and no, to be honest."

The Koopa slightly turned away, sighing. "I get it, when someone thinks they've done something to upset me, they always half expect a random attack. Peach yet seems to trust me with a lot of things on the Olympic grounds… unlike my ex wife. Funny how it's always the mother who takes charge of the little mutts after the divorce…"

Knuckles settled down, thinking he got out of that easily… until Bowser showed up in his face, "Only about 6 or 7."

Letting out a fake grin, he asked for no apparent reason, "…dogs?"

"No, the kids." Bowser then shrugged, "Or what most call 'angels without wings'."

"Imagine that." Knuckles quickly turned for any type of exit, to see if he could find Sonic and the others…

"Aren't you forgetting anything?"

He paused in his tracks, biting his lip, "_I don't think_…" He then swirled around as Bowser was right up in his face again, keeping on a blank look and frown, not to mention practically blocking either way out from the lockers behind him. He could swear he heard the giant turtle growling…

"…Why _you_ let _me_ win?"

Of course, trying to dart left or right wasn't going to help him out so he rolled under the Koopa's grasp, backing up once again against other lockers. He didn't know what Bowser was having in mind but he really didn't want to find out, hard or easy way. No one else was around, either. Bowser just turned to face the echidna. Was it really that hard for him to admit something as simple as why he won the race?

Knuckles didn't like to show weakness, but… "Bowser…" Why was he finding it so hard to speak? "Bowser, I… I, um… funny story… I just don't know where to start." By now, the Koopa had him cornered again, hands on both sides to block any chance of exiting. He sweated, this was bad, this was very bad…

Bowser began to lean in, "_Just explain why I won the race if you and your team were that close to first place?_"

He could taste blood from biting his lip and gulped with a dry throat. He didn't even know how to start, or what to explain. That he was just feeling curious, that all he wanted to do was get something about of the way? He could feel impatient hot breathing from Bowser. He tried to sneak around slowly, "Well, you could say that-" But then he cringed as the giant turtle slammed his fists right into the lockers, damaging them. Knuckles' pupils shrunk a bit. He could tell there was just no way out of this, and he was supposed to be the tough one. But Bowser was twice his strength and twice his size. Bowser grew a grin again, much wider then the last one. He had just thought of how he can get the echidna to spill it out…

"B-Bowser…" Knuckles couldn't stop from shivering and was getting uncomfortable of how close Bowser was getting, "No, don't… don't do whatever…"

"I'm just making this easier for both of us." Bowser lifted a clawed hand, lightly touching one of the dreadlocks. Knuckles hissed at the touch; he thought Bowser was making it easier for _them_. The Koopa only smiled, pushing a dreadlock back over Knuckles' shoulder and started petting his side, as the echidna squirmed in shock.

"No, wait! I'm not ready for this sort of thing!" He cried out, but he felt ignored as his wrists were grabbed and held in place while his neck was met with playful nuzzles. "I told you, I-!"

"I know," was Bowser's reply. Before Knuckles had another chance to cry out in protest, his chin was cupped and lips of the other connected with his. He tried to pull back, do anything but all he could manage was small jerks and cringes. Bowser had a slight grip on his victim; he saw the echidna's eyes cringe not wanting to look at him… were those tears?

"Just let it go, Knuckles. You want to, don't you?"

Knuckles breathed hard hearing the soft cooing, he was being driven mad with temptation. He did admit… this meant more then just the sock smelling. He squinted; Bowser had a soft look now. Against his better judgment, his mouth slowly opened, enough to allow Bowser his entrance.

He allowed a smile, "Good boy, Guardian…" Then he leaned in close enough for both of them to kiss. Knuckles groaned, feeling the Koopa want to play a game of war and he tried doing the same back… was Bowser letting him win? Bowser pulled back to observe Knuckles. His face was all red, he seemed to have a hard time both breathing and seeing clearly. So far, he seemed impressed by one thing.

"Didn't realize it was that long," Bowser smirked, "But still, I'll go easy on you…" He pushed forward again to places kisses on his chest. Knuckles pushed himself against the lockers, straightening up and shivering all over as he grabbed one of Bowser's large horns for support and the other on his arm. The Koopa didn't seem to mind, suckling on a peculiar spot, leaving a love mark. He started to let go but by that time, Knuckles had lost feeling in his legs and he caught him, as he sat down with him.

"…That was why." Knuckles managed to let out after gulping down some air to prevent getting dizzy.

"I've seen it before." Bowser knelt in front, "Not the first time someone's gotten bi-curious."

Knuckles just looked at him. Did that mean it had to end already? He hardly even noticed that Bowser had fixed up his hat for him, but he did notice him getting up slowly.

"…Guess the job is done."

He stared dumbfounded as he watch him start to leave…no…no, no, no! It wasn't over yet! He didn't want it done yet!

Bowser hardly even had time to brace himself, because with a violent jolt, he was pulled right backward from a tight grip Knuckles had on his arm, so that he made it clear he wasn't quite done yet. Letting out a groan, the Koopa glanced back at the echidna, surprised by his sudden expression of want… and need.

"What in the hell was that for?"

"Really? You think this is just going to turn into one of those little _games?_ You still call them _games_, don't you?" Knuckles then struggled as Bowser began kicking but the Guardian quickly had a grip on one of the turtle's feet for some reason, which Bowser was about to find out the hard way. "_If the socks really lived up to their scent and name, then…_" He forced himself to take a big whiff, before it pulled right out of his grasp, leaving him pouting and annoyed. Okay, now Bowser was just being ridiculous.

"Whoa, hey! Hey!" Bowser looked more then surprised by the sudden action, as Knuckles glared and frowned, "I didn't think it was that serious! You've really lost your mind, haven't you?"

Sighing as he removed his own gloves, Knuckles blankly stated, "Maybe I'm just still feeling curious…" he then smirked in a way no one would expect him to, "So… you like me with or without the hat?"

Bowser rubbed the back of his head, messing his red hair, "I've never really known you had one till just now. That's all…"

"It's a childhood thing," Knuckles pointed out, crawling over, "A lot of people do like me featured with the hat."

"Then, uh…I guess I do as well…"

Seeing that the Koopa was finally starting to cooperate, Knuckles took the foot he had before in his grasp and started nuzzling the base of it, slowly beginning to lick and kiss it as well. Bowser slightly wiggled, "Hey I am going to have to have another shower after this."

Knuckles glanced only once, "There's no fun in that now is there?" He didn't know how long he went on licking and kissing but he did recall pausing to lick his lips and grinned, "_It is like oranges and mangoes_…" He began enjoying this himself and from the sounds of deep rumbling growls, Bowser was as well. It felt weird to the Koopa of his feet being treated in this manner but it actually didn't feel so bad. Knuckles finally had to wipe his mouth afterwards as Bowser lightly breathed. Looking up to the Koopa, he smiled, "Guardian do good?"

"Heh, alright, alright…" Then, out of nowhere, "How long have you liked me that way?"

Knuckles froze in place, sweat dropping. Did he have an answer for that? Wasn't he just curious or something like that? Where was that damn voice in his head when he needed it?

Bowser chuckled, "Okay, no need for alarm, Dreads. I was just asking, so…"

"Return the favor."

"Eh?"

Knuckles leaned backward into sitting position against the lockers, not even bracing, "Just return the favor, maybe by then I'll have an answer for you."

"Hmm…" Bowser quickly gathered up the echidna's gloves, taking one and placing up to Knuckles' mouth, as the echidna looked at him questioned, "Just put it in, you won't have luck keeping quiet like I did." Nodding in understanding, Knuckles opened up to allow his own glove to slip inside as he bit down on it. He then observed as Bowser was slowly removing his shoes, undoing the Lego-like buckles first before pulling them off and removed one green sock first on the right. Knuckles almost felt nude despite only having one sock left and his hat, but with Bowser, it didn't feel so bad.

Bowser lifted the right foot first, giving a long slow lick, as Knuckles bit down hard shivering. He let out a few muffled noises while his foot was being teased with. Damn, it felt so good. But he slightly jerked when Bowser continued another long lick along his leg; he felt sensitive there but liked it… he did.

"Like that…?" Bowser kept licking the leg, as Knuckles squirmed in place, biting hard. He finally got to relax as Bowser paused and then moved to remove the left sock to begin the same process on it. Knuckles almost kicked out but the Koopa seemed to do what he was doing, "Easy, easy…" The more the licks and kisses were added, along with the slow long lick on the leg, Knuckles only breathed and muffled noises through his glove, which had possibly been a bit soaked with saliva.

"_B…Bowser…_" He managed to speak through the muffled noises, only to halt in mid sentence as another long lick was added to his leg, it made him shiver. The Koopa just held a light grip on the echidna once he thought he heard him talk.

"Just a little more, Dreads…"

"_N-no…_"

"Also, don't worry for your team. They might not be in the other races for a while." He received a look from Knuckles, his face all red and hot.

"_No, Bowser… stop, I have to…_" He couldn't keep himself from gasping when his toes were teased with. Bowser had to let him speak.

"Have to what?"

Knuckles spat out his glove, panting, "Bowser, please just…"

Bowser cuddled the echidna close to him, the latter practically shaking. "Did I do something wrong?"

His head shook, "No… but…"

"But…?"

Knuckles sighed, clinging to the giant turtle, "_I don't know what to think_…" his dreadlocks were petted by a large clawed hand as he clung tightly.

"About what others might say, correct?"

"There's that, but…" He shivered when a soft kiss touched his neck, "After all this, what would we do? How would we act in the races…?"

"Hey, hey, hey…" Bowser rocked with Knuckles in his arms, "It's okay, really… we'll just make it a hush-hush for now."

"…Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

Knuckles took a little while to consider it. He got himself this far, should he quit while ahead? But… he didn't know. His friends' reactions, Mario's reaction with Bowser… but it didn't really matter at the moment. He only held onto the Koopa as long as he could… until he pulled away to redress himself. Bowser knelt and waited patiently.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"What?"

"The Others!" Knuckles jabbed into the air, "Our teams! They'll be looking for us! Who knows how long we've been-?"

"Oh jeez!" Bowser stumbled upward as well, "Knowing Peach, she's not one to be patient with late comers!"

"So you blame this on me?"

"I was not blaming anyone!"

"You didn't at least think that-?" Knuckles halted again, Bowser seemed to look alarmed, more then alarmed it seemed.

"_Keep it down, Dreads…_" Bowser pointed towards the exit of the locker chamber, "_We've got trouble…_"

Knuckles slowly turned to see what Bowser seen. He merely paled. Standing there at the opening to the locker room were two certain ladies with slight dumbfounded looks. A blonde woman with a pink gymnastic outfit and a certain pink hedgehog Knuckles knew all too well. Both boys went mute before Bowser went into complete panic mode.

"Now, now ladies. Princess, Pinky, we can explain!"

"Forget it, Bowser." Knuckles rubbed the back of his own head, "Knowing girls when it comes to these things, who knows what their reactions would be by now?"

Bowser gave him a smug look, "Hey it's girls, Dreads. They're known to like these kind of things, so- OW!" He didn't get much further the minute Peach connected a frying pan with the back of his head repeatedly.

"What is wrong with you, you filthy beast? You're so gross! You're lucky we still allow you on Mario's side, or you'd be causing trouble!"

"Hey stop it, stop it! Ow! I'm sorry, your highness!" Bowser wailed, it hurt so much.

Amy's case however was completely opposite from Peach's negative reaction as she started asking, "Knuckles how come you didn't tell us? We would've been happy to support you if you just told us!"

"_Oh boy…_" Knuckles face-palmed. This was going to take a _**lot **_of explaining.


End file.
